Sirus Black's Escape
by lbhead
Summary: After the third year Sirus Black escapes on the fugitive Hippogriff..What happens along the way?
1. The Forest

Chapter 1   
  
Cold , drained, and ravenous his body barely able to move another inch across the desolate forest floor. Sirius had lost his self-control as he tried one last time to catch the fugitive Hippogriff he had escaped on. He had been wandering for days now without a sign of any living thing except for his rebellious fellow convict.   
  
As he reached the edge of the clearing his heart skipped as the half bird-half horse practically trampled him. He was undoubtedly fleeing from something and scampering swiftly. Then, with a burst of power, Sirius grabbed Buckbeak's mane and was dragged more than one hundred feet before the mighty animal came to a halt.   
  
"What has gotten into you?" he asked as he tried to soothe the beast. "You almost ran me over with those clumsy wings of yours!"   
  
His question was answered almost instantaneously when a foot long arrow flew right past his ear and sank into the tree directly in the rear of him. He heard the sound of approaching hooves traveling fast. Exceedingly fast and not more than fifty meters away.  
  
"This cannot be happening!" Sirius said to himself as he quickly dodged another arrow and jumped on Buckbeak's back and urged him to flee in the opposite direction.   
  
The forest was too dense to fly but the Hippogriff was as quick as any four legged animal through woods like these. Sirius rode for what seemed like more than thirty minutes and then stopped to take note of his surroundings.  
  
"I think that we're in the clear, boy." he whispered.   
  
The words were barely out of his mouth when he realized his hopes were mistaken. More than twenty riders, each on heavily armored steeds surrounded the area posing no opening of escape.  
  
"You trespass on marked lands sir!" a voice exclaimed "The consequence for poaching on the Chriton's territory is death!"   
  
"I have not been hunting! I have not even seen anything worth eating for days." Sirius said in a panic.   
  
He knew that these riders meant business by the way they all had their bows raised and pointed at either him or Buckbeak. He was curious about these men, if indeed they were men. They had not pulled back the guards on their armor to reveal their faces and who's territory did they say this is? Trying to seem unaware of his aparent trespassing, Sirius was slow to dismount and held up his arms as if to say "I am not armed." He still did not know who or what he was dealing with but he was nearly convinced that whoever these angry horsemen were, they had something to do with the magic world. It was this assumption that forced Sirius to conceal the wand he was had holstered under his right pant leg.   
  
"Please good sirs, I have been lost for days without food or drink and as you can plainly see I have not killed anything." he said with as much innocence as possible.   
  
"Drop to your knees and place your hands on your head!" came a most authoritative voice. "We will need to harness your beast and place you under arrest."  
  
As Sirius knelt down he heard the sounds of the riders landing and walking towards him and Buckbeak. He was not enthusiastic about the idea of being restrained and he was sure that the Hippogriff would not surrender to having a rope tied around its neck. Still unsure how much of a danger these men actually were, a thought came to his head as he noticed something odd about the approaching mob.   
  
These men were really short; teeny if one could describe them. Sirius was on his knees and the two that came at him, holding what looked like restraints, barely came up to his waist. Their long hair was red as blood and their hands a deep gray with stubby fingers and long razor sharp claws. He noticed their slightly pointed ears which were disproportionate and much too generous for their size. As they got closer he could sense the air around him growing thinner and found it strenuous to breathe, falling into almost a tranquil state. He was their prisoner and could do nothing to defend himself against their grasp.   
  
"Take him to the mountain." was the last thing he heard before drifting into a dreamless sleep.   
  
Sirius awoke, having no idea how long he was unconscious and feeling rather sick to his stomach. He was certain that he was in a dungeon of sorts. His hands bound by the same metal cuffs he remembered seeing back in the forest and noticed the same around his legs. Him cell, although unlike no other he had ever seen, was ice cold and felt as though it was moving ever so slightly. There was absolutely no source of light, which gave him the feeling of being inside a void. Right away he reached for his wand, hoping to free himself from the painful chains that help his limbs. "Lumos!" he said but nothing happened.  
  
"Your magic is of no use in here Wizard." came a raspy voice from the darkness. "This place is protected by some type of ward."   
  
Sirius felt helpless and whispered in his reply, "Where am I? What is this place?"   
  
"You have been taken prisoner by the Druids of Chriton." said the voice.  
  
"The who?" asked Sirius.   
  
"The Druids of Chriton, who were banished by the Leprechaun race many years ago by Saint Patrick himself." the voice explained, " I saw when you were brought in that you were unconscious. Are you hurt?"   
  
"SILENCE!!!"   
  
Sirius swallowed hard at the echoing instruction which had just shocked him.   
  
"You will not speak!"   
  
The prisoner that had spoken to Sirius, could be heard whimpering while cowering to the far corner of the cell. Sirius not fully understanding his reaction calmly inquired to the voice of authority,   
  
"Why am I here? Let me ggg…..AHHHHHH!!!!"   
  
As soon as the words left his mouth he felt the impact to his head. His knees gave way and his now limp body immediately fell to the frozen floor. He could taste the sour rush of his own blood and suddenly found it difficult to breathe once again. Sirius passed out before he could get an answer to his question.  
  
The darkness continued as Sirius awoken only cracking his eyes open but still lying on the frosting cold floor. His mouth dry and stomach in anguish with the rumbling of hunger. He had not been aware that it had been over a week since he was taken from the forest.   
  
"Try not too move too quickly." came a familiar whispering voice. "You muscles are weak and you have been inside the Mist of the Touk for more than three days."   
  
Sirius got to all fours feeling the blood rush to his brain almost making him fall from the vertigo. Taking his time he was able to reach a standing position enabling himself a chance for the first time to examine his surroundings a little closer for the first time since his capture. Realizing almost immediately that his cell was no bigger than a large closet, he had a strange feeling of similarity to his enclosure in Azcaban.   
  
"Where am I?" Sirius whispered.   
  
"You are far north of the Scottish boarder inside the top of an enchanted mountain. I was apprehended by the Chriton while taking a journey from Belfast to my home in Essex. I am horrified to say that my unfortunate downfall was more than five years ago as far as I can tell. I have not spoken to another human being in ages."   
  
Sirius heard the man start to whimper as he reached the end of his statement. "What year is it anyway?" The man asked Sirius cautiously.   
  
"The year is 1996, late July I think." Sirius told.   
  
At this point Sirius heard his poor neighbor begin to cry a little harder and suddenly felt his heart heavy with compassion for this man but he could not figure out why. His own situation was no better.   
  
"What's your name there mate?" Sirius asked trying to sound a little more uplifting.   
  
"D..D...Damian Malfoy is the name. And I just now realized when you told me the date that I have been here more than twenty years."   
  
Sirius could hear him crying again. "Hold onto yourself there Mr. Malfoy. We must try to be strong and put our heads together if we are to ever escape from this place. I am Sirius Black." Said Sirius with as much confidence as he could muster.   
  
He was very weak and was having a hard time keeping himself upright. "Did that man really call himself Malfoy?" Sirius thought to himself and decided to ask Damian about his past at a different time.   
  
"Tell me Damian, what is this Mist thing you said I was inside?" Asked Sirius "Is that what made me feel like I had no air to breathe?"   
  
"That is it exactly, The Mist if the Touk is their weapon. It comes from their very lungs and removes all the oxygen from the air around the designated target. The Mist will also hang around for a while keeping you down and out for as long as those damn Druids feel like it!" Damian exclaimed. "I am sure that it is some sort of dark magic because not all of them can cause it to happen."   
  
Hours seemed like days and Sirius was beginning to think that he was going to die from starvation. His thoughts turned to dread as his confidence lowered to a point of helplessness and for the first time since his capture Sirius had a chance to weigh his situation from a strategic perspective. Obvious that his captures had more control than he would have liked, he just could not see a way to free himself. His eyesight had improved some, no doubt to the long period of darkness and his pupils adjusted so that the outlines of bars could be seen.   
  
"Damian? Are you awake?" Asked Sirius quietly.   
  
"Yes, but you must be silent for one if them is sure to make his rounds soon." Answered Damian.   
  
"Damian? How well can you see? Have you ever had a good look at their faces?"   
  
"SHHHH! We can talk later." came a quick response from next to him.   
  
No sooner than Damian shushed did the sound of movement start to fill the air. Someone was coming for sure and as the echoing footsteps got louder it was apparent that more than one guard was approaching. Sirius could hear them marching almost in unison and the rattle of chains was distinctly noticeable. Twenty seconds later he could tell that they were within the bounds of his cell and he could start to see the outlines of their short bodies on the other side of the bars.   
  
"Get up Human!" one of them said loudly "It is time you are judged for your crimes."   
  
Sirius wanted to ask for which crimes but in heeding the warnings of Daman, he was afraid that he would be knocked out again. Besides by leaving the cell he would be able to get a better look around this mountain city and think of a way to escape.   
  
Sirius' hands were shackled in the same type of restraints which were used on him in the forest and a black cloth hood was placed over his head blocking any chance for him to see where the two guards leading him. He could hear voices and the hammering of metal on stone coming from underneath him. The smell of sulphur burning his nostrils which would also have made him get sick if not for the fact that there was nothing in his stomach to vomit. He could tell that they were leading him down a staircase which the steps were so close together seemed more like a ramp than stairs. Sirius and his tiny guards walked down for what seemed like ten minutes when one of them spoke up.   
  
"Do not move from this spot until you are instructed to do so!"   
  
Sirius nodded his head in acknolegement and waited for the sound of a very large door unhinge directly in front of him.   
  
"Walk forward and be judged!" Sirius was told and at that point him hood was removed revealing a large opening leading into a great chamber large enough to fit five thousand men or possibly double in Druids.   
  
The light blinded him as he entered the huge hall which did not seem to subside for quite some time. As his sight adjusted Sirius could see one man sized throne in the middle of a stadium of empty seats. If as on cue Sirius walked slowly and sat in the lonely chair and noticed that the color of everything in the entire room was a dark shade of red including the thousands of benched lined across every wall which were now starting to fill with Druids. Directly in front of Sirius' throne elevated to the height of about twenty feet and levitating from the floor was a much larger bench draped in deep red cloth. After about five minutes the colosseum was completely full and a group of guards similar to those in the forest were at attention in the rear. He could see that the bench in front had only one Druid dressed in pure white with red stripes along the collar and his long red beard braided along the sides. He was also holding what appeared to be a large black bird on his forearm.   
  
"Prisoner, state your name and your affiliation!" came a voice from above.   
  
"I have not done anything wrong!" Sirius yelled "Your men took me by force in the foressss...... AHHHH!!"   
  
All of a sudden the iron binds around his wrist grew tighter and Sirius felt as his hands were being ripped right from his arms.  
  
"State your name and your affiliation!" the voice said again with a little more authority.  
  
"I am Sirius Black and I am affiliated with no one! Now could you please loosen these cuffs before my hands fall off!" still holding onto his confidence.   
  
The grips on his wrist were relieved slightly although not enough to suppress his pain. He could tell that his captures had no sympathy for his anguish and made a mental note not to speak out of turn until his binds were removed.   
  
"You were seen in the company of a Hippogriff and are therefore suspected as being a member of the Rielly clan. We had been watching your movement for two days before we arrested you and exterminated your beast." Called out the short man in charge.  
  
"You Killed Buckbeak?!!!" Shouted Sirius  
  
This is my very first ever fanfic story...Tell me if you think I shoud write more....... 


	2. The Inquisition

Chapter 2  
  
Sirius couldn't feel a thing besides the hate and anger which had been slowly infesting his heart since this whole segment began. His thoughts were of the Hippogriff who was just pronounced dead and his guilt for not having saved him from the demonic laws of this outcaste group of Leprechauns. Buckbeak was his friend even though he was just an animal. His feelings towards the beast were that of a relative of some sorts being that he had been his only companion since his escape from the Dementors in June. As he sat there on his throne listening to the bogus charges brought forth by this toddler sized evil Chriton, his blood began to boil and vengeance filled his heart.   
  
"I will not give them the satisfaction by showing fear." He said to himself as more questions erupted from behind the bench.   
  
His new enemy appearing to have frustration building at the lack of reaction Sirius was showing to his threats.  
  
"Maybe this was something to remember." Sirius thought but his own frustration was keeping his mind impure and not thinking rationally. He had to regroup and concentrate on a way out of this dismal place.   
  
"It was most unfortunate but our laws are quite clear on this matter Mr. Black, Hippogriffs are deemed loyal to the Reilly's and have been known to attack our members without any warning and with a devastating outcome. Your animal tried to kill one of our guards during the time of your arrest and had to be out down in the forest below." Explained the Chriton.   
  
"However I would not be so concerned with the fate of that blasted beast when your own judgement befalls you. I must admit that your are unlike any Reilly I have ever encountered before, mainly due to your size and manner but strange reports of morphing into Human subjects have been sent back by some of our spies in their faction."   
  
He gave Sirius a most sincere look and continued. "It is therefore my decision that you will be remanded here on the mountain until a full investigation of your past can be verified by the council of inquisitors. Do you have any questions regarding your sentence?"   
  
Sirius was turning red but broke his silence and asked, "And how long will the investigation take? I have important personal matters to attend to and any further delay could cost innocent lives."   
  
"The answer to your question solely remains on your shoulders Mr. Black. If you cooperate with the council and give an honest account of your actions, your could be on your way within the month." Replied the Chriton.   
  
Somehow Sirius found it hard to believe that they would just simply let him go after everything that had happened to him over the past week. He also gave some thought to Damian Malfoy and what he must have done to have been imprisoned for nearly twenty years.  
  
The trial was over and Sirius was blindfolded once again for his trip back to his cell. On the way he tried to be a little more conscious of how many steps were climbed and any inkling of anything that might be familiar such as windows, statues or landmarks to guide the way. The only recognizable aspect were the sounds and the smells. Once he was led out of the chamber and back into the hallway, he distinctly noticed the odor of Sulfur again coming from the opposite direction as well as the sounds of what he could only describe as hammering. As he moved up the long staircase the smell was less prevalent and the banging softer and softer. After three hundred and thirty three foot wide stairs, two left turns and one right, Sirius was back in his cell once again; the restraints and the black hood removed. His homecoming felt almost comforting in a way probably due to the return of most of his senses but in just a short while despair came with the sensations of complete darkness and arctic temperature.   
  
"Your first interview will be with Seamus McCabe in the morning. In the mean time, you will be wanting a meal I suppose." The guard said and tossed a bowl of what Sirius guessed to be porridge and a two flasks, one of water and the second surprisingly filled with rum.   
  
The guard left and immediately Sirius took a swig of water and ate a mouthful of the food. He then turned to his right to find Damian sitting and asked,   
  
"Would you like any?"   
  
Damian obviously pleased by the offer declined on the food but anxiously downed a few gulps of the rum. Both men could feel the sudden warmth left by the alcohol and finished the bottle in no time falling into a stupor on their respective floors.   
  
Sirius awoke to the now familiar sound of rattling chains and sat up as the noise grew closer. Before he could wipe the sleep from his eyes, the same guard from the night before approached and spoke.   
  
"It is time to meet with Inquisitor McCabe Black."   
  
Once again Sirius was handcuffed, a dark hood placed over his face, and led by the guard to the hallway where they began a trip down the steep staircase. The smell of Sulfur getting stronger and the sounds of banging metal penetrated his hearing as Sirius noticed that the once three hundred and thirty three steps now were four hundred and forty four. The two distinguishing aspects of the decline were now twice as strong as before and Sirius felt as though he might not make it another step without being sick. His guide left his side to open what Sirius believed to be an entrance and returned to remove the hood. What Sirius then Saw was astonishing. Here was a room large enough to house a Norwegian Horntail with walls made out of what Sirius could only guess was solid gold. There were only three chairs in the middle, all thrones, although not as intricate as his from yesterday's trial.   
  
"Please be seated." Came a voice.   
  
Sirius noticed that there were two Druids dressed in Red sitting the two of the seats which were facing the other. His first reaction was to rush them knowing that they were much smaller than he was and probably not armed. He was astonished when the Druid who just asked him to sit gave a sharp response,   
  
"I can assure you Mr. Black that although this place may seem much less guarded as the rest of the Mountain, Mr. McCabe and myself are fully capable of spreading Mist throughout the room in a matter of seconds."   
  
This caught Sirius by surprise thinking that he had to watch what he was thinking as well as what he said.   
  
"Now if you would please take a seat I can assure you that your safety will be thoroughly maintained." the same Druid said calmly.   
  
Sirius did as he was asked and stared directly in front at the two tiny men in charge of this inquisition.   
  
At closer glance Sirius realized that not only did these Druids give the appearance of being truly full of themselves but they had also this look of superiority over the rest the world. Almost at once the other of the two began to speak, shifting his small frame around in the throne to seemingly get more comfortable.  
  
"Well, Mr. Black let me introduce myself. I am Seamus Franais McCabe, grand inquisitor of the Druids of Chriton. To my right is my assistant, Ryan McGlone."   
  
Seamus pointed one of his long claws in the direction of his counterpart. Both men looked characteristically similar; both with flaming red beards, emerald green eyes and both dressed completely in red.   
  
Seamus continued, "It is my responsibility to the Chriton to interrogate you for the crimes you are accused and give an objective report to the Grand Chriton personally. So you can well see that your fate rests solely in my hands."   
  
This time Seamus had a weak smile on his face as to say "Don't mess with me!"   
  
After he received the look of anticipation from Sirius he was obviously seeking he lead on.   
  
" Over the course of the next few days I will be asking you to answer some rather personal yet important questions and as I am sure you realize by now there is no use in trying to withhold the truth because both of us will surely know if you are lying."   
  
This was as Seamus mentioned to Sirius understood.   
  
"Whenever these situations arise I find myself needing to as the accused one question that will determine not only the location but also the quality of their stay here."   
  
Sirius nodded in acknowledgment.   
  
"Mr. Black," asked the inquisitor "What do you hope to gain from your experience here on the mountain? Some of the many that do not cooperate with our objectives end up living very miserable lives; wasting away locked in their cells for yeas at a time with no hope of reprieve."   
  
Sirius choked. His fears realized immediately that there was this strong suspicion that his captures had no intention of allowing his ever to walk away from this place a free man. His first thought in this was of Harry. He only just began his new found relationship and the promises he had made could now rest in a group of paranoid and arrogant Midgets. Sirius tried to sound out his answer carefully and with his best poker face he replied.   
  
"I only hope to help you with your investigation, do my time peacefully and leave a free man after your questions are answered satisfactory."   
  
Seamus smiled and said "Mr. Black, I think that we are going to get along smashingly! 


	3. Seamus McCabe

Chapter 3  
  
Sirius spent his first session with Seamus answering what seemed to him both redundant and mundane. They discussed Sirius' childhood, his wizard training at Hogwarts, and his lengthy sentence in Azcaban. At first Sirius felt that his interrogator was graceful in his manner and gave him much tolerance on subjects which were difficult for Sirius to talk about. He even gave up on a few touchy issues that he knew Sirius would not be willing to answer.   
  
All in all Seamus had been respectful, even kind in a way by offering Sirius some much needed food and drink. It all would have been a pleasant experience if not for the fact that Sirius was his prisoner and that fact was immediately apparent when their time was up and Seamus asked the guards to return Sirius to his cell. On his way back up the four hundred and forty four step Sirius started to already miss Seamus' company and found himself wanting the next session to begin.  
  
Sirius was placed in his dark and cold cell to find that a thick blanket and full basket of hot food waiting behind the iron bars. After wrapping himself in the warm blanket, he sat cross legged and began to eat some of the best tasting nourishment he had since escaped the Dementors back in June.   
  
"Do not be fooled by their generosity Black." Sirius heard Damian whisper from the darkness.   
  
"The Council has only one motive and that is to force you into confessing to the crimes they falsely accuse you of."   
  
"So we are on a last name basis now Malfoy?" Answered Sirius with a hint of sarcasm.   
  
"Of course they are only tying to butter me up but how can I refuse this food when I haven't eaten right in weeks?"   
  
As he continued to scarf down his meal, Sirius was starting to feel a little guilty for snapping at Damian but decided to keep his thoughts to himself for the time being.   
  
"Here, have some Damian....there is more than enough and I am sure that you could stand to go to sleep with a full belly for a change."   
  
Damian obliged and the two ate in silence until the entire basket was empty including a new bottle of rum which was supplied in addition to the food. This helped warm the two once again, even though Sirius had the blanket supplied which he was not about to offer to Damian.  
  
That night Sirius had a very strange dream which caused him to have a restless night of sleep despite the alcohol. The dream kept repeating itself every time he would drift off. He dreamt that he was back in the forest riding on Buckbeak while being chased by the riders. Each time he would come to the clearing where his real life capture occurred, he could hear someone call out his name..  
  
"Sirius...Sirius...Sirius!!!" It was a woman's voice.   
  
Someone he was vaguely familiar with but could not place who the voice belonged to. When the time came for the riders to catch up with the two of them, he could wake up suddenly remembering only pieces of his dream. This was extremely disturbing being that he wanted so badly to remember who this woman was and why she was calling out to him. He finally decided not to fall back asleep but to sit and ponder the risk of escape and start his planning.   
  
He sat for what seemed hours running plots through his mind 'Has anyone ever escaped from here before?'.....'How many captives are being held? ..It can't be just me and this decrepit and weak wizard.'....'Maybe I can start a revolt with help from the others?'..  
  
..all these thoughts...  
  
..all these possibilities to think about.   
  
His biological clock told him that it was getting to be daytime soon and the guards would be back to escort him back down to the gold room, back down with Seamus. His mind suddenly made a complete turnaround.   
  
'Seamus.....Seamus can help me.'   
  
But he knew that was almost impossible because Seamus was one of them..  
  
..One of the Druids...One of the Chritons..  
  
..The Enemy!   
  
Almost on schedule and only fifteen minutes after Sirius began obsessing over Seamus, the guards were at his iron bar door. The one with the shackles spoke with a commanding tone.   
  
"You know the drill Mr. Black."   
  
Before long the chains were around Sirius' wrists and the black seamless hood over his head. Down the four hundred forty four narrow steps as his nostrils were burning from the intense odor and stopping in front of the doorway which led to the interrogation room. The guard removed the hood and surprisingly also removed the chains. Sirius looked down at the halfling with a questionable expression.   
  
"At the request of Mr. McCabe. He must really like you to allow the interview to be conducted in such a way. It is usually against the rules." The guard mentioned to Sirius.  
  
The door was opened and both were there standing nearly three and a half feet tall was Seamus McCabe and Ryan McGlone.   
  
"Please...Please have a seat Mr. Black." Shouted Seamus.   
  
He motioned for the guard to leave and close the door behind him as all three men sat in the enormous gold room. Sirius was anxious to start the conversation as his heart felt like it was beating as fast as it would if he had run down the stairs to get there.   
  
Sirius nodded his head in appreciation as he spoke.  
  
"I wish to thank you both for the generous gifts that were in my cell when I returned after yesterday's meeting. The food was exquisite and the blanket kept away the shivers for the whole night." He said with a huge smile.   
  
The two men looked at each other and turned back to Sirius with even bigger grins. It was Seamus who spoke in return.   
  
"You are quite welcome Mr. Black. After our interview I felt compelled to return the favor after all the useful information you have given me to further my investigation."   
  
Sirius was a little unsure about which information this was being that they only talked about his childhood and school life but he was pleased none the less.  
  
The conversation was much of the same in today's session with a little more detail asked about the current Headmaster of Hogwarts and a few of the faculty including the Potions Master and Gameskeeper. Sirius was a little confused at why these two little men wanted to know about the Hogwarts teachers but found himself happy to help with the questioning.   
  
He was asked where some of the classrooms were, how competent Hagrid was in his Groundskeeping duties, and if he was aware that the Triwizard Tournament was taking place the following year(which of course Sirius was not).   
  
Most of the questioning went rather smoothly and Sirius gave completely honest answers to all of them except for holding back some of the information regarding Professor Dumbledor.   
  
He was not willing to divulge the details to their relationship nor did he give any details of the inside of the Headmaster's office. The two Druids seemed pleased to be receiving so much information and Sirius was not sure why but he felt proud of himself in their satisfaction. The second session lasted only six hours and after Sirius was finished with his tea asked if he could return to his cell.   
  
"Why certainly Mr. Black." Seamus replied with a nod. "All you need is ask. I was hoping that there might be a request on your part to make your stay with us a little more to your liking."  
  
The Druid gave Sirius a curt little smile and sat in silence awaiting Sirius' response to this question.  
  
"Actually everything is perfect Seamus, I appreciate your asking though." was all that came from Sirius.   
  
The two Druids' smiles grew and Sirius was led from the chamber by the guard stopping only to put on the black hood then venture up the staircase. The sulfur odor didn't seem as strong this time and this made the trip back to his cell much more tolerable. When they finally reached the cell block Sirius noticed that the temperature, although still very cold warmed up a few degrees and he didn't even need the blanket to warm up. After a while the guard who had just deposited him in his cell returned with another basket full of food and another canteen of rum.   
  
Sirius gave a short wave and began to eat his delicacies. 


End file.
